


charming, baby

by bangluvie (totorojin)



Series: a bed of glimmering dahlias. [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorojin/pseuds/bangluvie
Summary: prince felix has been waiting his entire life to finally find someone that is willing to help him train for his self defense, but isn't going to let him win. he finds his match in knight bang chan.





	charming, baby

prince felix had always been skilled in combat. he was forced to take self-defense classes at a young age, and although at first he really didn't enjoy a second of it, he grew to love it. and later on, once he matured with time he appreciated his parents forcing him to take various classes. it helped him defend himself in various different situations, and it’ll come more than just handy in the future.

 

once he got good enough, he started training with other knights. he was around ten to eleven years old then, so he didn't get why he always won against these knights instead just celebrated and boosted his ego. once he was just a tiny bit older, he realized the knights were far too intimidated by him to give it their best shot; so they just let him win. it was infuriating.

 

“knights!” felix called out to them, at age fourteen. “you all are far too intimidated by me so you lot let me win. this doesn't make me happy nor does it help me in my self defense. i’d reckon it ain't even fair!”

 

the knights looked like a herd of deers caught in the headlights. felix shook his head, and continued. “i’ll start training on my own again. i’ll only come back once you learn to grow a pair!”

 

he announced, and turned on his heel and left the practice field. it made his blood boil, being treated like a baby who just started self defense. is his status really that important? who cares if felix doesn't win, or if he gets a scratch or two? he’s not a bratty, whiny child who’ll cry and get his dad, the king, to fire the knight in question. he’s not a  _ baby _ . he can take them, for heaven’s sakes he’s been training self defense for nearly a decade now!

 

why can't he just meet a knight who is willing to train with him, but give it his all? not just let felix win because he’s too scared he’ll get a scratch on him? dammit.

 

so, for months he trained alone with his teacher. he loved his teacher, she never treated him differently because he’s a prince. even when he was five, and just started training. she always gave it her all to teaching him (of course, she couldn't really give it her  _ real  _ all until recently. only recently has he gotten to a level that she could start being harsher and bolder. she didn’t have to mute a percentage of her strength so it was level appropriate anymore).

 

in one training session, they heard a knock on the door. “come in!” 

 

felix gasped for air. the door clicked and through it walked a pretty knight in training clothes, he had shining black hair, it was kinda long and parted in the middle. he had pale skin, and if felix wasn’t exhausted to the bone and in need of air, his breath would've been taken away by how pretty this knight was. he had brilliant brown eyes and chipped black nail polish.

 

“i’m sorry to interrupt your training session, sire. i am knight bang chan.” the pretty knight proclaimed, and bowed. 

 

“no worries, what brings you here?” felix took in a gulp of water. 

 

“you see, knights are made into teams and jwe get mixed up and sorted into different teams every six months. of course, you would know that.” chan laughed, and he swore his heart leaped. “my new team members had told me you, sire, trained with them before. you stopped because they always let you win.”

 

“yes, what about it?” felix’s interest was piqued.

 

“well, i wanted to propose to you that i could become a training partner.” chan smirked, and he looked confident. “i won't go easy on you. i won’t let you win.”

 

“oh?” felix was 100% interested now. not only was this knight pretty, but he’ll finally find a match to his strengths that won't let him win? what a match.

 

“so, what do you say sire?” felix approached near to chan, and smiled.

 

“i take your offer.”

 

what a beginning of a journey.

 

when chan said he will not go easy on felix - he really fucking meant it. because every single time they would go for a round, chan would do these complicated, hard to catch or figure out what’s going on moves that would throw felix off guard and then, in that second of confusion, chan would win. it literally didn't matter how tired or out of breath chan became, he never lost.

 

although he asked for this, after a while and a countless amount of rounds of going back and forth, back and forth, felix became _frustrated_. he never won, even _once_ against this guy. fuck, he couldn't even focus on how pretty he is. it was so frustrating, he stayed up late practicing, hoping he would finally get the win he wanted in the morning. but nope, never. he always came in the morning full of optimism and excitement and left later exhausted and disappointed. 

 

it was like this for months, and months. back and forth, back and forth,  _ back and forth _ . every round was a win for chan and not one was for felix.

 

until finally,  _ finally  _ he got that goddamn win. even though he was absolutely exhausted and in need of a break, and chan was too, he  _ finally won _ . he was able to confuse chan for long enough to be able to poke him in the chest and win. he won.

 

he started laughing from overwhelming joy and satisfaction, until he realized how close him and chan had gotten. his face was right in front of his, and he could count every pore on his face and every.eyelash on his lid. he turned red, burning red from the close proximity. his jaw dropped slightly.

 

“i’m sorry sire, but if you stand gawping at your enemy in the battle field, you’ll get killed.” chan smiled, he was a bit pink too.

 

“i- i was not gawping, chan.”

 

“sure you weren't.” chan looked too proud of himself, even though he had just lost. he pulled away from feix. “your first win. how do you feel?”

 

“besides embarrassed,” he looked down with rosy cheeks. “happy.”

 

“i’m glad you are.” chan was too fucking pretty even if his hair was sticking to his forehead and there were too many beads of sweat rolling down. “you deserved it. let’s call it a day, yeah?”

 

“yeah.” 

 

chan patted his shoulder, and before he could process what was happening chan leaned in and put his warm, plump lips on felix’s cheek. felix’s eyes went wide, and chan smiled even harder and pulled away.

 

“i told myself i would reward you once you got your win. are you happy with your reward?”

 

“uhm,” he coughed into his hand, not exactly knowing what to say. “maybe i would’ve prefered it would’ve been somewhere else but -”

 

chan closed his eyes and leaned in again, cupped felix’s cheeks and cut the distance again, but this time on the lips. felix’s hand went to rest on chan’s shoulder, and he hummed. he was still rosy and sweaty, but chan’s lips are way too soft and nice to turn down. 

 

after a few seconds, chan pulled away. felix’s hand fell down and so did chan’s. chan smiled. “you’ll get more rewards after each win. i promise.”

 

“o-okay.” felix nodded, and chan kissed him once again on the head. 

 

“i’ll see you later, sire.”

 

“wait!”

 

“hmm?” he whipped back around, and felix jogged a few steps towards him. felix kissed chan this time, catching him by surprise. chan giggled and kissed him back.

 

“what was that for?” chan giggled even harder.

 

“b-because i didn't kiss you, uhm, first ever. uh..” felix rubbed the back of his neck.

 

chan smiled at his awkwardness. “for real, i’ll see you tomorrow felix.”

 

“okay..” he smiled dreamly. chan had a soft smile on his face when he turned around and walked out of the practice room.

 

overwhelmed by everything, felix pushed himself a few steps back, and let himself fall on the mat with rosy pink cheeks and a head filled with dreams.


End file.
